


his weakness

by popnographic



Series: SouHaru drabbles [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5255234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popnographic/pseuds/popnographic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke and Haruka are watching a film at Sousuke's and Rin's apartment. Rin has no idea the two of them are dating, and while Sousuke hadn't really planned on revealing things tonight, fate seems to have other plans in store. Because of <i>course</i> it does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	his weakness

**Author's Note:**

> “We were at my place watching movies and cuddling on the sofa etc but now you’ve fallen asleep in my lap and I know my parents/housemate is gonna be home any minute but I haven’t got the heart to wake you + you just turned over and snuggled closer to me and I almost died of cute”

“Is this okay?”

Sousuke looks down at Haruka and raises an eyebrow. “For _me_ , yeah. Just wondering if _you_ really think that’s comfortable, because it doesn’t look like it is.”

Haruka smiles a little, and it makes Sousuke’s heart nearly explode. “It’s comfortable.”

“Fine,” Sousuke shrugs, and they return their attention to the TV. For once, Sousuke had gotten to pick what film they were going to watch—thank _god_ for not having to watch another documentary on sea creatures—so it’d ended up a thriller, one of his old favourites. Haruka had shrugged and agreed, but Sousuke knows he isn’t enjoying it all that much. Just another one of the things they disagree on, but to be fair, the amount of things they agree on makes up for it. For the most part.

When the film nears its end, Sousuke notices how Haruka’s head feels heavier on his lap. Upon further inspection, he notices his boyfriend’s fallen asleep, and he snorts to himself. Well, it was probably to be expected; thrillers don’t seem like Haruka’s cup of tea, and they _are_ up pretty late. Sousuke knows it’s only a matter of time before his flatmate comes back home, so the two of them should probably get up soon.

But at the same time, Sousuke doesn’t have the heart to wake his boyfriend up. He’s snuggled up closer, hugging Sousuke’s middle to the best of his abilities with his forearms kind of squished in between Sousuke’s back and the couch, and he looks peaceful. Cute, almost, which isn’t something Sousuke really wants to admit to. He decides to leave Haruka like that, and figures he’ll just have to take that confrontation with Rin that he’s put up for far too long by now.

He reaches a hand down to brush away a strand of hair hanging over Haruka’s eyes, and smiles to himself. At that moment, the door to the flat opens, and Sousuke flinches. He doesn’t move, though, and soon enough, Rin walks in. He stares at Sousuke and Haruka on the couch, and Sousuke nods at him.

“Welcome back,” he whispers.

“I have so many questions right now”, Rin replies, blinking in confusion with his eyebrows raised. “Guessing now’s probably a bad time, huh.”

“I’ll tell you tomorrow. Don’t wanna wake him.”

“Fine. But man, I never thought you’d hook up with _Haru_ of all people.”

Sousuke shrugs. “Neither did I.”

“As always full of surprises.”

He laughs quietly, and Rin disappears off into the bathroom. Sousuke decides to watch what’s left of the film, and then he carries Haruka into his bedroom to let him stay the night. The next time this happens—and he’s pretty sure there _will_ be a next time when Haruka decides it’s a good idea to fall asleep on him—Sousuke isn’t going to be as lenient on his boyfriend.

Well, that’s what he tries telling himself, but Sousuke also knows he can be pretty weak to Haruka no matter the situation.

**Author's Note:**

> 500 words. Exactly 500. I'm speechless. (Because up until not too long ago, I was incapable of writing short fics.)
> 
> —
> 
> [radiodread](http://radiodread.tumblr.com) @ tumblr


End file.
